


Time

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Trickster [14]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), It's a problem., M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg is inevitable if you let a series go on long enough, Thor has a huge dick., basically all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Loki woke, and was suddenly certain it was time.She held herself still for a few seconds, examining the certainty, making sure of it.Yes, now.  Right now.She woke her brother by climbing on top of him and kissing him forcefully."Wha-?""Now.  It's time."  She bit Thor's lip and growled at him.  "I need your seed in me, brother, right now!"





	1. Chapter 1

Loki woke, and was suddenly certain it was time.

She held herself still for a few seconds, examining the certainty, making sure of it.

Yes, now. Right now.

She woke her brother by climbing on top of him and kissing him forcefully.

"Wha-?"

"Now. It's time." She bit Thor's lip and growled at him. "I need your seed in me, brother, right now!"

Thor was nothing if not dutiful and ready for action. He understood after only a moment, and clutched Loki's hair, pulling her further into the kiss.

"A child, Loki? Truly?"

Loki laughed at her brother.

And that was her mistake. Thor was no longer the easily-manipulated young man she'd spent a millennia beside. He did catch on eventually.

Thor's eyes widened in alarm, and he spun them to pin Loki. "A child, brother?"

Loki struggled against his hold, still giddy, delighted. "Offspring! A snake that glides through the air, a great raven that eats souls, a spider-"

Thor cut her off with a punishing kiss. "A child, Loki. Give me a child. With one head, and ten fingers, and your eyes."

"It will have obsidian teeth and command fire!" Loki gasped, in the ecstasy of it being time, now!

"I won't give you anything to make monsters, brother." Thor purred, gently. He began kissing down Loki's body.

Some semblance of sanity returned, and Loki remembered that Thor might not be cooperative. "I'd have to carry a child. I can do better with my magic!" With Thor's seed, there was so much she could do. This lovely, deadly, golden god!

"Not from me, brother." His kisses reached Loki's clit, and Loki moaned and squirmed and forgot about her purpose. Her fingers dug into Thor's glorious hair, as her king went to work on her, licking and kissing and it was so much better, so much better, so much-

She whined when Thor pulled away. Thor rose up to kiss her again, and settled his skilled fingers where his mouth had been, but only teased. Loki stared up at him, enthralled. This was not how this was supposed to go. She had been set to take what she wanted, and do as she wished! Now she was so eager for Thor to own her.

"A child, brother. A baby."

"I will give it talons like swords!" Loki hissed.

Thor smiled, feeling his dominance of Loki in this. Feeling this feral, brutal thing. He kissed Loki's neck. "Perhaps I should collar you, and bind your power, to be certain.”

Loki moaned and wrapped her legs around Thor. She wasn't certain if Thor was saying it to excite her, in which case it certainly worked, or if he truly meant the threat. It was something Odin would have done. As a game, it was thrilling. As a reality, terrifying.

"I'd have to leave it on as long as you carried our child. You'd be all mine, to do as I wish." His fingers slid over Loki's clit, making Loki whimper. "Can I trust you to give me a child, brother?"

Loki shook her head frantically. "It's wings will block the sun!" Couldn't Thor see its magnificence!?

Thor held her wrists in one hand, pinned over Loki's head - an entirely gratuitous reminder of his dominance, that made Loki writhe in want - then he put his teeth to Loki's throat, and gently bit.

Loki cried out, and jerked her hips up. Please! Please!

Thor's fingers were so good, and Loki could feel climax coiling within her. She squirmed to escape, but that only heightened her thrill. "Stop, not yet! It won't be time any more!"

Thor's fingers shifted at once, to a less urgent rhythm. Loki whimpered.

"A child, brother. A little baby, yours and mine."

Loki could cry at her frustration.

"We can just stop." Thor soothed.

"NO!" How dare he! Loki struggled, wanting to pin Thor, to take him, take his seed! "It's time! Now!"

"Then a child, Loki. No monsters."

Loki tried to think. It was TIME!

Thor's fingers sped, edging her back to orgasm. "A child, Loki."

Loki wailed frustration. "Yes! Yes, a child, I'll give you a child, only FUCK ME!"

"Can I trust you, brother?"

"I promise, I promise!" Loki was almost sobbing in need.

Thor wasted no more time, and was quickly within her oh oh BIG he was big so big, hurting, deep BIG! FILLING her, there wasn't room, she was crying out in feral need. He didn't release Loki's wrists, and kissed her with wonderful possessiveness. Loki urged him faster with her legs, needing, needing-

She had never seen anything as beautiful as Thor now, atop her, owning her. She couldn't breath. She wanted to tell him how magnificent he was, but there were no words for it. "I love you." she whispered.

Thor came with a roar, and everything crashed over Loki at once, and she was shaking with orgasm and sobbing with how overwhelmed she was, and she was so alone, and

\------------------

She came to wrapped in Thor's arms, and that felt so much better. She buried her head in Thor's chest and hungrily breathed in his scent. He was still within her, throbbing and big and warm.

Thor rumbled warmly, and stroked her hair. "Mmm. What was that?"

Loki hummed contentedly. Oh, she ached! It was delicious. “It was time."

"I got that much!" Thor laughed. “I knew you were taken by a madness when you get, ah, broody. I didn't realize it was like that!”

Loki felt too good to even be annoyed at her inspiration being called simple broodiness.

“It seems… early. Fenrir’s not two years old. You usually go decades between your madnesses.”

“It's never been regular. And I am in my female form much more often, now.” A possibility occurred to her, and she frowned in distaste. "It could be that I was near an appropriate partner at the right time. Or other favorable conditions may have triggered it.”

Thor chuckled at being called a favorable condition. "And... you are with child now?"

"Most certainly." Loki decided she adored being held like this. Even the ache between her legs was pleasant.

"A child child? Not a monster?"

"If I had created a monster, as you call it, it would be happening now. A child I'll have to carry. And I am going to blame you for every moment of that unpleasantness!"

"I offered to stop.”

"It wasn't an option!" Loki snarled.

"Okay, okay. It's all my fault." Thor kissed her hair.

Hmm. Thor would likely be giving her her own way a lot while she was carrying. That was some benefit.

Of course, she'd have to remain in this form. She didn't like that at all. She didn't like being stuck.

“A child.” Thor was nearly glowing with pleasure. “A boy, or a girl? Will it be blond? Will it have your eyes, and your magic?”

Loki sighed. “I have no idea, Thor. You didn't let me use magic. You're getting whatever chance gives you.”

“It is ours. I love it already.”

“Best hope it does take after you. You know my Asgardian form is an imperfect imitation. The more like you, the better it will pass for being fully Asgardian. No one will protest it taking the throne if its imperfect heritage is invisible and forgettable.”

Thor sputtered protests to Loki's practical cynicism, but Loki ignored him and shoved Thor onto his back, jerking at the feel of him pulling out. H- She straddled Thor, ignoring the pain in her vagina. She put a hand on Thor's collarbone, a subtle threat of either strangulation or a slit throat. “Quiet. Hear me now, Odinson. If you have a child with another any time in the next thousand years, there will be blood and upheaval. I will bring your kingdom down around you in flames. My child will reach maturity without the looming threat of a better-blooded heir. Do you understand me?”

Thor stared at her in silence.

“Do you understand? If my child proves unfit for the throne, so be it, but they will not be cast aside for an heir better favored by blood!”

Thor's eyes flicked down her, then his attention was captured. “You’re bleeding!”

She blinked and looked down. Blood was smeared about, and covered his cock accusingly.

“Oh, I….”

It had been her first time. She'd never had anything broader than three of Thor's fingers within her vagina. Of course, they were both educated; they should have known to be cautious. But it had been… time.

“You are quite large, brother.” Loki murmured, blushing. They'd gone so quickly. She started to rise, intending to get something to wash with, and hissed when her crotch seized in pain.

Thor had her in an instant, gently easing her onto her back. “Stay, I’ll get it. I’m sorry!”

Loki growled irritation, but waved away his apology. It was possible, maybe, that this might be somewhat her fault. “I’m fine; I’ll heal in a few hours.” Mostly. Intimate injuries always seemed to have a lingering soreness.

Thor returned with a warm washcloth, and gently ran it over her, cleaning the blood and other mess. “Do me a favor and stay here until then? Just rest.”

“Do you think me a fool?” h- she murmured, relaxing into Thor's gentle attention. Thor nudged her thighs apart, with a murmured ‘Let me see.’, and Loki parted hi- her legs. “First I cede you a few hours over a bit of blood, then you want me to remain while I carry….”

“Yes. It's only nine months, Loki. Just stay in Asgard.” Thor finished cleaning her, and kissed gently up her body. “I’m sorry I hurt you, brother.”

Somehow being called his brother seemed a great deal more perverse when she was carrying his child. But she decided she still felt too good to object. She'd used up all her energy demanding her heir be unchallenged, and now wanted more cuddles. She pulled Thor insistently down beside her. “I’ll stay in bed as long as you do.” she bargained.

She could practically see Thor trying to figure out if he could spend nine months in bed, and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, Loki did sometimes train with the warriors. In her own fashion.

In fair fights she lost, and when playing by her own rules, she won. So these days, when Loki joined them, a kind of game broke out. Loki got to try whatever techniques she was working on, and the warriors got to test themselves against an unusual opponent.

Today, the game seemed to be disguise. Seemed to be. She hadn't exactly laid out the rules. She'd told them she'd be joining them today, then been late. They'd been milling around, speculating and boasting and beginning to wonder if the game may well be a diversion for something else entirely. Then Loki had run into the crowded area by the weapons rack, slit Faden’s throat with a training blade, shoved his “dead” body into Thor, and set off a chase.

Thain had pounced on her, with a roar of triumph, only to find himself on top of a highly annoyed Valkyrie. Sif had noticed a Thor with the wrong sword belt, only to find that it was Gazdof. No one was who they looked like, and a third of the warriors “died” figuring it out, as everyone ran around trying to solve the puzzle.

“I win!” Loki sang out, from the rafters.

They all stopped, finally, and looked up, some grumbling.

Thor laughed. “How do you measure this success, Trickster? We still outnumber you, and you’ve no clear way to the door.”

“Firstly,” Loki spun a blade between her fingers, and Thor saw it was the one Odin had given him. “I win because I’ve taken all your family blades.” She smirked, as everyone checked. “Secondly, I win because I’m already out the door!” The Loki in the rafters vanished.

The was a mixture of laughter and indignation, and Thor had to reassure everyone that he would ensure their blades were returned. Training eventually resumed its usual course, and Thor left early, to track down his brother.

Carrier of his child.

It still put a smile on his face. A child! Their child! Nothing could make him happier!

Though, given Loki’s nature, he could not deny having worries over the pregnancy. Thor was more nervous about Loki doing magic while with child than fighting. It wasn't that he didn't trust Loki... it was just that he knew his brother well and she was not to be trusted.

But short of following through on his teasing threat to collar Loki, there wasn't much he could do about it. Loki did magic all the time. Collaring her would not only drive Loki wild with hate, but surely do more damage to the baby through stress than Loki's magic ever would.

He'd just have to shower Loki in so much attention she decided she enjoyed carrying.

Rather than go immediately after Loki, he went shopping. Loki liked gifts. It was too early to buy baby things, but there were all sorts of things available for a perspective... mother. He'd have to ask Loki if that was the right word. He bought a few oils for her bath, and others for massages, and jewelry he knew she would like. Should he give these to Loki all at once, or spread them out? Last time he'd given Loki jewelry, Loki hadn't let him out of bed for almost twelve hours.

Thinking of that, Thor added another piece to his purchase.

He let the shopkeeper think he was shopping for a friend. They weren't announcing the pregnancy just yet. Thor got the feeling that if Loki had her way they wouldn't announce the pregnancy until the child was born and grown and able to fight at least half of Asgard.

He opted for giving Loki all the gifts at once, then keeping up a steady stream after that. It was impossible to overdo it with Loki, vain creature that she was. Of course, Loki was perfectly capable of getting things herself, but she would like them better as gifts.

Hopefully.

\--------

"This is quite the display." Loki said mildly, looking through the many boxes. "Did you leave anything in the shops?"

"Do you not like them?"

Loki gave him a considering look. "I feel somehow that you're going to want me to carry another child after this one."

Thor cleared his throat, embarrassed. Well, Loki liked gifts and adoration. If she was showered with it while with child, maybe she'd like being with child. Maybe she'd like it so much she'd want to do it again. "I think we can agree on the importance of a close sibling bond, brother."

"If you'd let me use magic during conception, I could have ensured twins."

"Twin dragons?"

Loki made a noise that was not denial. "Oh, Thor. Whoever brought this to Asgard, I hope you paid them well." She was looking at a little bottle of bathing scent. Knowing his brother's broad tastes, Thor had made sure to go to the shops that dealt with offworld traders. "You must try this with me. Combined with hot water, the scent is... very.... Mmm."

Thor laughed. The shopkeeper certainly hadn't mentioned that!

Loki opened a box, and bit her lip at the sight of another ring. "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow." she said mildly.

Thor grinned, and turned where he was sprawled on the bed, so that now he was looking at Loki upside down. "Really?"

"Maybe you could help me with that." Loki admitted, casting a smile to Thor as she opened another box.

Loki's face froze into a mask, and she slowly lifted the dress out of its box. It was just Loki's green, and her style even, with clever lacings that would allow it to be let out over time, as the child grew.

"You... a dress? You got…. For me?”

Thor sat up quickly, worried he’d miscalculated. “You don’t have to wear it. I know you already have those dresses you bought with Valkyrie, and you never wear them. I just… thought it would suit you. If…. I can bring it back!” Loki had hidden the woman side of her fluid nature for a thousand years, and only been allowing people to know when she was a woman for a few years now. And now she was trapped in a pregnant female body, unable to safely shift. It suddenly seemed to Thor that a dress was far too presumptuous.

Face unreadable, Loki slowly put the dress back into its box.

Then she walked to Thor, and shoved him back so hard only the pillows saved him from hitting the headboard.

Thor started to rise, ready for a fight, but then Loki was on him, kissing him, yanking his hair back and invading his mouth. Thor caught her waist and pressed her close, quickly getting over his confusion.

Ha! Dresses had the same effect as jewelry! He grinned into her demanding kisses, and ran his hands eagerly up her back. He growled happily. “Clothes off.”

She hissed, and then Thor was naked, and Loki still clothed. “I do what I want!”

He rolled to pin her, and oh, yes, her lithe form, still wrapped in leather armor, pressed and fought against him! “Not in a submissive mood today, brother?”

She gave him a dangerous grin, and then gravity seemed to reverse itself, and slammed them abruptly to the ceiling. “I’m going… to ride you until you see stars.”

Thor groaned, and arched up - down? - against her. “No. I’ll hurt you again, Loki. We have to go slow, before we do that again.” He cupped her head protectively, and pulled her into a gentler kiss, hoping to slow her. He would very much like to do that again! And properly appreciate it this time.

Loki bit his lip, hard. “I’m in no mood for slow!” she snarled. “I can’t believe you trapped me in this body! Am I your pet? Am I your broodmare? May as well collar me and be done!” She took hold of his throat, not choking him, but pinning him threateningly against the ceiling. “Make no mistake, Odinson, I am not your queen!”

He grinned, and bucked his hips. “No? You are giving me an heir.” He moved his hand down, to the back of her neck, and shot a tiny jolt of electricity into her, just enough to make her yelp and lose her magic. They crashed back to the bed, and Thor got Loki pinned, except for the arm pressing a knife to his throat. They both stared at each other, frozen, for a silent moment.

Then they both started laughing.

Loki released the knife, and Thor buried his face in Loki’s shoulder. “Oh, brother….”

Loki tried to get her giggling under control.

“The ceiling trick was new!”

“Yes, I’m pleased with that one.” She sighed, happily. “We can't fuck anyway. I’m still healing!”

Thor hummed sympathy, and put a soothing hand between her legs. “I am sorry.” Loki had initiated, but Loki had been in her madness. Thor had no such excuse.

Loki grunted dismissively, and opened her mouth, then a mischievous glint entered her eyes. “You should be. You horrible brute. And to the mother of your child! I think you owe me a boon.”

Thor chuckled. “Oh yes?”

“I want its name.”

That got his attention. He frowned, suspicious. It wasn't that he had particularly strong feelings about their child’s name, but Loki's interest worried him. And her phrasing. Not ‘I want to name it.’, but ‘I want its name.’ “Why?”

“This isn't just some child you got on me. I was inspired for its conception, just as for my offspring. I knew Sleipnir’s name when I made him, and Fenrir’s. I will know this child's as well. That is their name.”

“This is our child, Loki. A product of our bodies, not your magic.”

“Yes, and your body fucked my body to bleeding making it. I want its name.”

It was worrying, but only because any time Loki wanted anything it was cause for worry. “Very well. Name it as you like.”

Loki looked triumphant.

Worrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	3. Chapter 3

Thor had wrapped her up in his arms like he didn't know any better. Loki slipped free of him early in the morning, and left the palace, and walked into the woods. The sun was rising, and the air was cool, and she was barely into the woods when Fenrir found her.

Her offspring. Her CHILD. She never used the word aloud. She wanted to give him every protection. Wanted to avoid any possible suggestion, any hint or consideration, that Fenrir might be in the line of succession, or might inherit any of the responsibilities or guilts of the Odin family. But he was her child.

Her twenty foot tall wolf child. Her pup. Let Thor romanticize the biological process of pregnancy. She had made Fenrir of her own blood and magic. He was more hers than this strange Thorson growing in her ever could be.

Despite that, he seemed to fit into Asgard better than she did. She blamed her inspiration for that. Her mind had naturally created a creature who fit. She had felt stirrings of inspiration on Sakaar, and it certainly had not been for wolves and horses and ravens. On Sakaar, she had had visions of great misshapen creatures, with tentacles and uneven limbs, and a hunger for flesh. Or perhaps something glittery and selfish and dangerous to look upon. She feared the day when her inspiration would be too strong, and she would take the Grandmaster's seed and create for him such a bizarre child.

But conceived and created here on Asgard, Fenrir thoroughly belonged to the place. He was already being called a god of the woods, and God of Lost Children. He particularly liked the children of Asgard, and had found and returned missing ones on two different occasions. The first simply a lost pair, and brought safely home. The second had fallen and broken a leg miles out, and would certainly have died before their searchers could find her, if Fenrir had not found her first.

Her giant pup bent to greet her, enthusiastic as always. She reached happily up, to scratch his ears, and laughed when he almost knocked her over.

His greeting sniffs got more interested, and focused in on her abdomen.

She gave a surprised huff of laughter. “Oh, already? You do have a sharp nose!” She stroked soothingly over his head. “Yes, you’re to have a sibling.”

Fenrir settled onto the ground, ears perked at her, and gave a concerned whine.

“No, I won’t love it better than you. You are my first.” She didn't know how to explain to him about Sleipnir. There were no paintings or objects as evidence he'd existed, after Ragnarok. The only traces left of him were that stupid unkillable tavern joke that Loki fucked horses, and Loki's own convulsive sense of loss. And even that was so old. Odin had torn her newborn Sleipnir from her, and she'd never been near him again. What would she tell Fenrir?

Anyway, he was the first she had been able to raise.

“And you are mine. This will be mine and Thor's together. But it will still be your sibling. I’m sure you will love it very much.”

Fenrir tilted his head in question.

“No, it will probably look like Thor.” What if she had some “true” form she didn't know about, and her child was forced to bear it? What if she was wrong about being found by the frost giants? What if it was blue? Would she subject it to the shame of being seen so by everyone? Or the slower, more intimate shame of being hidden?

Then a completely different thought occurred to her, and she frowned thoughtfully at Fenrir. “Do you want a wolf sibling, like yourself?”

Fenrir made a noise and gesture that amounted to a shrug.

She wasn't certain if she even could make a wolf sibling for Fenrir on purpose, without the inspiration Thor called madness upon her, so she let the question drop. Fenrir wasn't lonely. He had plenty of playmates among Asgardian children, and often joined the warriors in hunts, and even had a pack of wolves out in the woods that he… associated with, in some way. Loki was not entirely certain of the nature of that relationship. Fenrir had his privacy, after all.

“I’ll be leaving on another trip, sometime in the next few days.” She leaned partially against Fenrir, to scratch further up, and checked the braided coil of her and Thor's hair he wore. It had grown with him, and grown in its protection of him. “Don't tell Thor.”

Fenrir gave an amused huff. He liked keeping secrets. He was Loki’s child, after all.

\------------------

Thor tried not to… fret.

It was the word that kept coming to his mind, when he caught himself thinking about Loki's absence. Loki was pregnant, yes, but no less resourceful and slippery than before. She had gone offworld on one of her trip, as she often did. Without telling him. As she often did.

While pregnant.

Incapable of shifting, without likely losing their child.

Still in that reckless, heady mood she'd been in since she'd arranged Danhum's death. Not that she was ever overly cautious, but she seemed particularly averse to cooperative behavior, of late. Cooperative things like telling the father of your unborn child when you were leaving the planet.

So.

Fretting.

\-----------------

Loki jumped to avoid the great worm’s charge, and landed on its back. The thing was so large, it didn't seem to even notice her standing on it, and was just confused by the disappearance of its prey. It could still smell her, and the scent of food kept it from diving into the earth once again.

She cast an illusion, and led the worm toward the patch of ruins she'd been headed toward. This world was long dead, but had once been an advanced society. There may be treasures here.

Perhaps one treasure in particular, if third-hand legends were to be believed.

A mudslide had long ago devoured most of this part of the city, but a few towers stuck out, including one temple. Loki guided the worm closer, then veered it away, hopped off, and darted into the crumbling tower, before the worm could realize its prey had doubled. Safely inside, she lit her hand, and lifted it over her head.

The interior of the temple was crumbling and looked distinctly unsafe. In several places, the wall had cracked, and dirt had oozed in. But, as Loki had hoped, the space had not yet been completely reclaimed by nature. She carefully ventured down through the tower, and into the main building, trying not to contemplate the thousands of tons of earth waiting to crush into this space.

She'd never liked being underground. No reason, just never had. But needs must.

A few hours of searching bore many treasures. There were magical artifacts, and books she'd have to translate, and plenty of items of simple precious gems and metals. Finally, she found what she'd sought, a thin band of gold that could fit around her upper arm. She snapped it in place, and sighed, able to relax for the first time in days.

He looked around a bit more, since he could still carry more, and found a sphere that would create a shield large enough to cover the city's main entrance, which might be useful, and a helm that allowed the wearer to see anywhere on the same world, as well as a few more promising books. Loki packed it all up, and hastily made his way back up the tower. Oh, he wanted out of the ground!

He emerged into the sun and air, and sighed in relief. Then eyed the distance to his ship less happily. Of course, the worm was long gone, so he'd have to get back to it on foot. He set out.

And almost immediately discovered that the worm was NOT gone. It was plunging toward him, faster than it had any right to. Loki turned and fled back into the tower, body reacting before fear even truly reached his mind. He flung himself inside, and down the stairs, moments before the creepily silent bulk of the worm crashed into the exposed top of the tower, crushing stone and rending metal.

Loki's flight down the stairs barely saved him from the chunks of rock collapsing after him. He hadn't had time for light. His hand was on the wall as he raced downward, and it blindly found a doorway out of the stairwell. Loki hurled himself through, and curled into a ball, and waited for the sky to stop falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	4. Chapter 4

Loki stayed curled, shielding himself with magic, until the crashing and shaking stopped.

He waited still, in the dark, breath slowing. The dust and dirt gradually settled, and light filtered through. He rolled over, stood, and peered through the doorway and up the tower.

The two levels of tower above him were a crumpled mess. The huge stones of the wall had caved inward, and the metal supports created a jumbled web of bent and jagged lines.

Loki grimaced, and ran a finger over the gold band on his arm. If he shifted to a snake, or even a small bird, he could easily escape. But he had no idea what would happen to his child if he did. He was trapped in his female form, tiresome as that was quickly becoming.

There were large enough gaps that he could likely crawl through them. The danger there was that, in climbing up the debris, he would shift something and cause another round of collapsing.

It was that or shift. Or await Thor's rescue. That might take a few week, first for Thor to decide rescue was needed, then for Thor to track his ship, and find where he'd managed to entomb himself. It might even be a few months. Loki could survive down here that long. It would give him plenty of time to translate those books.

But he had no intention of being buried alive until Thor got around to rescuing him.

That left climbing. Oh, and the worm would be waiting for him on the surface.

Something huge slammed into the buried tower, just one level below him, crumpling the space completely and making everything rattle and shift. It seemed the worm would not be waiting, after all. At least that made his decision easier. Waiting for rescue was no longer an option. Waiting to carefully map and plan a route of ascent was also no longer an option. Loki lunged for what looked like the best path, and scrambled upward.

Dirt and stones began to trickle, then fall, into the space left by the worm’s hit. Loki found himself climbing a moving pile. No, a moving tunnel, as pieces above him were shifting as well. He squeezed through rapidly dissolving spaces, and climbed with footholds and handholds dissolving as he used them. He neared the top of the rubble, and scrambled to dodge a rock six times his size, tumbling toward him.

He leapt for solid ground, but even it was being caught in the fall. He ran, seeming at first to make no progress, dream-like, against the falling ground.

Finally the dirt under his feet stayed put, but no time for relief. The worm might realize its prey was on open ground. He bolted for his ship. It was maybe a kilometer away. If the worm didn't start after him right away, if he got a head start….

As long as the worm approached him over the surface, he'd be fine. It was the possibility of it bursting out of the ground right under his feet that most worried him, and sped his run! His stomach churned, insisting he stop. The ground under his feet rumbled, insisting he speed up.

He almost hit the far side of his ship jumping in, and skittered around to the pilot seat. Panting, hands clumsy, he pawed at the controls, and took off, able to watch the soil distort with the worm under it, racing to where he no longer was. He got his ship into orbit, put it in autopilot, and collapsed to the floor in panting, shaking giggles.

Ah! Thor was going to be so upset he'd missed that!

\-------------

In no hurry to return home - Asgard was so inescapably home, now - his travels took him to a world of dragons, where he gambled for scales, and a world of law and strict order, where he tricked a corrupt official into simultaneously losing his Bracers of Power to Loki, and outing his corruption to his world. A win-win, certainly. Then, having dragged his longing for Thor and Fenrir, his small family, out as long as he could, he returned to Asgard.

He didn't even make it out of the hangar before Thor was on him, pressing him against his ship's landing gear and… oh, his brother was so BIG! There was less than an inch of difference in height between Loki's male form, and his female. But somehow, Thor seemed bigger. He grinned into Thor's kiss, tasting how worried Thor had been, delighting in how Thor accepted Loki’s travels despite that. He wound his hand in Thor's hair, keeping him close, and looked sneakily around the hangar. No one.

“Come onto my ship, brother.” He pressed his hips forward, into Thor's.

Thor kissed his neck, happily. “No. That is a trap.”

“It is the closest bed. Are you still interested in having me again, vaginally? I am very much in the mood to go slow, now.” He felt a bit bad about how rushed it had been, actually. Thor had been just as much a virgin in that particular type of sex as Loki, and was romantic enough to want a bit of a fuss over their first time. Loki had been too hurried to consider such things. “I would like to have you inside me, brother.” He breathed the words softly over Thor.

Thor groaned. “No. This is a trap. Let us return to one of our bedrooms.”

“I’ll get impatient. I can't walk all the way back to your room, then go slowly. Come onto my ship. I spent the whole trip back on my bed, fantasizing about you. My bed is small, and you're so big. There would only be room for us to be atop each other. You would simply have to cover me… keep me trapped beneath you… rock slowly and gently into me, while I moan with pleasure and beg you for more….”

“A trap.” There was a faintly desperate tone, suggesting that Thor was considering how much he cared about being caught.

Loki gasped softly, as she wrapped her arms surrenderingly around his neck, and pressed close. “Please, Thor? I- I’m swelling with want, I’m so wet, I want you so badly!”

Thor groaned. “Come here!” Thor dragged her further into the hangar, behind the hulking, neglected arc they’d fled Old Asgard in. He pressed her against some dusty storage bins.

She laughed. “You can't intend to have your tender, romantic second first time here?”

“No.” Thor dropped to his knees before her, and tugged her pants open and down. Then his hands were under her thighs - so strong, so good, yes! - lifting her entirely, spreading her thighs, and his mouth descended on her. She cried out, and clutched at his hair. Yes! His short beard rasped over her skin, and she moaned in glorious lust.

Better still, her calves and ankles were still caught fast in her pants, and thus pinned by his big chest. Between that and his hands on her thighs, holding her pinned off the ground, her lower body was thoroughly caught. Best of all, Thor knew it, and had so trapped her deliberately!

“Thor, yes!” she gasped, keeping him close with her grip on his hair, demanding what he freely offered.

Thor chuckled against her vulva - fuck, YES - and shifted to pin one of her thighs with his shoulder. With his now free hand, he pulled Loki's hands free of his hair, and pinned her wrists to her chest, and her chest back against the storage bins. It was a tenuous position, but Thor had more than enough strength to hold Loki trapped so. Loki cried out, delighted, and squirmed her hips eagerly into Thor.

Thor hummed, and the sound rumbled through her, making her groan. “Oh, Thor, yes! Please!”

Thor nibbled gently on the sensitive flesh around her clit. “Mine, Loki. Say you are mine.”

He said it so calmly, but Loki moaned as the words aroused her almost to the point of pain. She needed, needed his mouth and incredible tongue, and he wasn't giving it to her! “Yours, yours, yes!”

“Say you won't disappear without telling me again.”

Loki moaned. Thor was FINALLY developing a taste for possessing and dominating Loki in the bedroom. She should have anticipated spillover.

Thor's mouth slowly wandered down her, drawing his tongue along the edges of her labia. “Say it, Loki.”

Loki whimpered.

Thor licked, big and wet, up her perineum, and over her entrance, but wouldn't push inward.

“No.”

Thor made a soft noise, as if he'd expected nothing less. “Obey me, Loki.”

Oh FUCK. Loki thrust her hips forward. “Never!” She was going to come just from hearing him talk like that, she was certain!

Thor pulled her down to the floor, and loomed over her, big and huge and oh, covering her, commanding her space, still pinning her wrists to her chest, and now her back to the floor. He kissed her, and oh, he was still clothed, and rubbed his bulge against her, thrilling pressure, and she squirmed, needing more, breathless.

“It's not an unreasonable request, brother. Tell me when you leave.”

“No!” She did tell him, sometimes. But she would not be bound to doing so!

He sucked her earlobe. “Do you want my mouth, Loki?”

“Yes, yes!”

“Say you will tell me.” His hand went to her, trailing over her wet entrance. “I want to taste you Loki. I love to taste your sweetness. I love to have you break apart around me.” He kissed along her neck. “I want to hear your cries echo. I want to embarrass whatever poor fool walks into the hangar with your pleasure.”

Loki moaned. And then twisted the terms. “I deny you permission!” she got out, panting. “Until you surrender your request!”

Thor laughed. “Truly?”

They stared each other down for a moment, a battle of wills cut short by their desperate arousal.

Thor laughed again, and kissed her. “Very well. I suppose you would be willing to end this, unsatisfied.” He purred the words into the sensitive skin under her ear. “And I am not. I surrender.” Teeth dragged over her flesh. “May I, Loki?”

“Yes, please!”

He kept his hand tight on her wrists, over her chest, as he slid down her body, dropping kisses. He pinned one thigh down - oh so strong, his hands were so big! - and put his entire mouth firmly over her clit, in a sudden enthusiastic attack of warmwethot pressure! His tongue opened her for broad licks, then delivered them. Loki shouted, and tried to push up, stopped by the hand on her thigh.

His tongue pushed into her, and she felt orgasm mounting. “Thor!” She writhed, and began whimpering. Thor's tongue slowly stroked back to her clit and then oh yes began big, firm pushing licks yes Thor up and down, yes stroking please right over her clit! This thick, wet muscle, this texture, yes Thor, this writhing, pushing warm please

She moaned loudly, beyond words, as she came from Thor’s tongue oh his tongue tongue! She closed her thighs around his head, convulsing in ecstasy, then went limp against the floor, barely able to breathe.

Thor sounded so smug, when he nuzzled under her chin. “Mmm, I love when you have really good orgasms like that.”

Ungh.

“Breathe, brother.”

Oh, yes. Loki took a deep breath, remembering, and cuddled into Thor's arms. “Give me a few minutes; I’ll return your kind greeting.” she sighed, blissfully.

“Later. We should not remain here too long.”

Oh, yes, hangar floor. “Should’ve gone into my ship.”

“Would you have any fun kidnapping me if I made it so easy for you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thor's dick is inconveniently large.

Thor walked into his room to find Loki already there, and smiled. Loki lashed out at every rule he could find, these days, but Thor never doubted his affection. Thor would take all the trouble and mischief Loki could cause, if in trade Loki was warm and happy in his bed each night. It was luxury, to be so certain of Loki's heart!

Loki was on the balcony. Fenrir was so big he could poke his head up onto the space, and often did, to visit with Loki in the evenings. He was there now, and Thor cheerfully greeted them both. His little family! Soon to be a bit less little!

He gave Fenrir enthusiastic scratches behind the ears, using his full arms to do so, and Fenrir licked him, to Loki's amusement.

Thor sputtered, and scowled at his brother. “Why does he never do that to yo- Loki! You're in your male form! The baby!”

Loki gave him an exasperated look. “Calm down. It's only an illusion. It's bad enough I’m stuck in one form the whole time; at least I can look how I choose!”

Sensing that they were going to be doing boring talking, Fenrir yipped to get Loki's attention, and huffed. Loki rubbed his huge muzzle, sarcasm immediately dissolving into loving softness, and he embraced Fenrir as best he could. He murmured things Thor couldn't hear, and Thor smiled. He knew Loki spoke with impossible sweetness to Fenrir, heartrendingly in love with his offspring. This time it seemed Loki was fussily reminding the huge wolf that he could come in if he got cold. Fenrir nuzzled Loki, then Thor, almost knocking him over, and sauntered off into the woods.

Thor dropped into one of the chairs, and beamed at Loki, feeling so in love. “You’re going to make such a good mother.”

“I am a good mother. I’m a mother twice over.” Loki sat, giving Thor a measuring look. “Not so good, that first time.”

Thor grimaced. He remembered how broken Loki had been after Sleipnir was taken away. Father had sent Loki off to join Thor on a campaign, after, to keep him from his bizarre offspring. Thor had comforted Loki as best he could, but dutifully kept him there, and even thought it for the best. He'd supported far too many of Father's measures against Loki, and even been their enforcer, over and over.

Danhum, Loki's torturer, had arrived soon after that, Thor suddenly realized. Right after Thor had sided with Father over him. Thor had known nothing of the torture, but he'd been the one to capture and contain Loki, many times.

He was often questioned over how and why he trusted Loki, but he wondered how Loki was able to forgive him.

"I only meant that Fenrir grew very quickly, and you were not able to have a babe for long.”

Loki glanced away, but couldn't contain his smile at the thought.

“Is it… safe? That illusion? You’ve told me it is difficult to hold one form while thinking of yourself as the other.”

Loki waved that thought away. “I can handle it.”

“Hmm.” Thor rose, and stalked toward his brother. He loomed over him, making Loki look up. “Even if you're… distracted?”

“I wouldn't shift. I might drop the illusion. If I were… very distracted.” He lingeringly ran his eyes down Thor's body.

“Really? Perhaps you should practice.”

“Wise council. What distraction could I find, to suitably test myself?”

Enough teasing. Thor pulled Loki from his chair, and kissed him tenderly. Loki pressed eagerly against him, and let himself be led to the bedroom. Thor gently laid him on the bed, and covered his face and neck with kisses, and Loki responded in kind, with gentle touches down his sides.

“Ah! Thor….” Loki dropped his illusion, revealing his female form. He vanished their clothes, made a pleased little moan at Thor's attention to his neck, and his leg’s spread for Thor’s exploring hand.

Thor stroked her vulva, soothing rather than arousing his brother. “I’ll admit, I did rather have plans, for if you ever let me get a child on you.”

Loki sighed happily, melting under Thor's touch. “Oh, ‘plans’, hmm? Are you sure the phrase you're looking for isn't ‘fantasies’?”

“Don't mock. I’d intended to be romantic, yes. I had poetry, even.” He kissed down her collarbone.

“Oh?” Loki laughed.

Thor leaned a bit more weight on her, letting her feel caught, and knew he'd succeeded at her little gasp. “You like poetry.”

“I do. Tell me your poetry now, brother. Be as romantic as you like, this second first time.”

Her tone was genuine enough, but there was a little smirk on her lips.

“No, no.” Thor sighed. “It's time has passed. I naturally assumed this would be when you had decided to have a child with me. Now it doesn't fit.” He kissed Loki's breast, to hide his smile. “It is a shame. It was epic. I may have overdone my praise of you.”

Now Loki was interested. “Impossible. And tell me anyway.”

Mmm, he did like her breasts. They were so soft, and pleasant to kiss. “No, I’d be too embarrassed. I got very into the part about swearing eternal fealty to you, and giving you…. Well, nevermind.”

Loki pushed up on her elbows, and frowned down at Thor seriously. “Thor. I have something to tell you. It turns out that if I don't use magic when it's Time like that, I do not conceive. I’m not pregnant. However, I have decided that I could, perhaps, be convinced to become pregnant now.”

Thor chuckled. “Oh? Well, that is excellent news. I did feel I might have taken advantage. Now you are clear-minded, and will not be able to blame me for the unpleasantness of carrying a child!”

Loki scowl, and dropped back down. “Lie cancelled. This is all your fault, and I certainly will blame you.”

He laughed. Hmm. They were a good size. Would they grow bigger, as Loki did? He supposed they must. Well, he would preserver.

Loki pushed into Thor’s hand, just a little. “That actually feels exceptionally good.” she murmured. “But not sexual. Relaxing. If you intend more, best get on with it. I could fall asleep to this.”

“Do you wish to?” Thor rather liked the idea. Being allowed to just pet and touch and adore Loki while she actually relaxed, with no schemes for once, until she fell asleep.

Loki sighed. “You are going to be unbearably sweet while I’m carrying, aren’t you? I was just making progress in getting you to be rougher, I was just getting you to actually be a bit possessive….”

Thor laughed, and finally moved in on Loki’s nipple. Loki moaned and pushed closer. “My Loki. Mine.” he murmured playfully, catching her nipple in his teeth.

“Mock all you like. I’ve gotten you to mean it a few times, you brute. I will have your barbarian eventually.”

Thor grinned, and finally slid his fingers into the wet folds of her labia. “What is more primitive than reproduction, brother? What better shows that, under all our godhood, we are still animals?”

Loki’s eyes were half shut, focusing on the pleasure of Thor’s touch. “I manage to have my offspring in a very godly manner. It is your seed that has dragged me down to such an animal state.”

“Yes.” Thor swung his leg over one of Loki’s and rose up, positioning himself over Loki, taking command of her space. “Yes. I’ve put my seed in you, and your animal body will do terrible, animal things growing it.” He nuzzled in close to her ear, and gave her neck a soft bite. “Even now, when you already carry my seed, when you are already full of my spill, I want to rut in you like a beast, and fill you again, just to be certain you are conquered.”

“Oh….” Loki wrapped her arms lovingly around him, and canted her hips up, as if to better receive him. “Oh, you brute. You uncivilized creature.” Her voice was breathy with excitement.

He teased his fingers around her entrance, and interrupted their game. “You are not still sore?”

Loki smacked his shoulder, awkward at this angle, but no less angry. “I hate you! Why are you so impossible?”

Thor growled laughter. “Oh, very well. Since you ask so sweetly.”

“No, no, the mood is ruined. You’re terrible!”

“I am a barbarian in rut, my love, I assure you!”

“A savage puppy! A wild rabbit!”

Laughing, Thor pinned her better, and slid his fingers into her. “Yes, a rabbit; I will fill you with child after child. I will use your godly animal body to bear me pup after pup.”

“You monster.” Loki slid her fingers into Thor’s hair, once more enticed.

“I will get you on your hands and knees and breed you like a bitch.” he murmured sweetly, as his fingers gently, so slowly, caressed Loki's insides. She was so soft! He kissed worshipfully under her ear. “I’ll keep you collared and confined to the palace, and ravish you viciously if I see you so much as pass another man in the hall. When I return from battle, I will smear you with the blood of my kills, and have you right then, grinding you into the floor.” He whispered the words as if they were the most romantic love poetry.

“Yes, Thor….” Loki's touches were tender and sweet, her body so warm and eager. “Oh, brother….”

“I will bring you the spoils of my hunts. I will throw their bloody corpses on the ground before you, then take you as my due.”

“You filthy beast.” Loki was writhing on Thor's fingers.

Thor caressed around the edge of a nipple, adoring her. “And when I return to you after a feast, drunk….”

Loki gave a beautiful, urgent groan, and wetness gushed around Thor's fingers. “Oh! Oh, I’m ready! I’m ready now! Please, Thor, I’m so ready!”

He kissed softly across her cheek. Yes, she was, he could feel her, open and slick and relaxed. He repositioned them and nudged the head of his cock against her. And had a moment of panic. He was much too big! It didn’t matter how ready Loki was, he was simply too large!

Loki tried to writhe onto him, and hissed frustration at his hesitation. “You… blushing virgin! How are you a god of fertility? In what way? Up! On your back! I will ride you. You cannot hurt me if I am controlling things, hmm?”

Thor did, obedient and embarrassed and, in truth, grateful. “The only time I’ve ever had a woman that way, I made you bleed.” he said, trying not to whine. It hadn’t just been a speck of blood, it had been big smears of it! “It’s bound to make any decent man… cautious.”

“Yes, yes, you’re very noble.” Loki swung a leg over him. “I was absolutely full to leaking with hormones at the time, Thor, really. I enjoyed every moment.”

Thor frowned. Hearing that Loki had enjoyed herself because she’d been too high in her madness to do otherwise wasn’t exactly the reassurance Loki seemed to think it was. He stroked his hands over her thighs, framing his hips.

“You are big.” Loki murmured, biting her lip. She seemed to be rethinking things, now that she was in the position to put herself on his cock.

“Let’s stop.” Thor rubbed his thumb over her hip. “We’ve hardly suffered for a lack of this.” He grinned, and gave her hips a demanding little tug. “Move up here. I’ve a better place for you to sit.”

“No. I want this.” She frowned down at his cock like it was a puzzle. “I will be giving birth in less than a year. Your cock is by no means bigger than that.”

“Your body will prepare for birth. And women still get injured.”

“I take you up the ass in my male form all the time. Often with little preparation.”

“Yes, but….” First, men began taking each other as youth, and practiced enthusiastically ever after. Second, women had all sorts of ways to enjoy each other, that might prepare a body for this somewhat more daunting task, and Loki had never really spent time as a woman among women. Third... how to phrase ‘You spent the first millennium of your life enthusiastically seeking frankly terrifying bedmates across the galaxy.’ without getting stabbed?

Loki gave him a smug look, suggesting she knew his thoughts, then turned her attention back to his cock. With a look of concentration, she positioned herself, and began to lower herself onto Thor. Thor choked, and clutched the sheets, not daring to move. Oh, she was warm and soft and, oh no, so tight, he wouldn’t fit….

Loki let out a little moan when his head was inside her. It sounded tense, but… pleased. “Ngh, Thor….” Her eyes fluttered closed, concentrating on her pleasure. “Oh. I’m going to… go very slow. You won’t move, will you, pet?”

Thor let out a puff of laughter, that Loki was still playing her games. “No, I won’t move.”

She hummed satisfaction, and began slowly, slowly moving on him, spreading her wetness, taking him fractions of an inch at a time. Her progress down his shaft seemed incidental, as she seemed to be focused on her movement, on his angle, on the exact way he pressed against her where she wanted it.

She released a particularly pleased gasp when he was a few inches into her. “Oh….” She clenched around him, and spent a minute right there, rocking him against her insides, seeming content with that. Thor couldn’t help the noise that escaped.

Loki gave him a look, like she knew she owned him. “Would you like more?”

Thor groaned. “C-can you?”

“Oh, yes.” Loki purred, confidently. “Yes, I have you now. I have the feel of you now. Would you like more of a feel of me, my sweet, noble brother?”

“I want all of you!” Thor gasped.

Loki made a hum of approval, and slid down his shaft again, still slow, but now in a steady push, until she rested against Thor's flesh. Her fingers scrapped against his chest, and her breath came in ragged little whimpers. “Thor!”

Thor ran trembling hands over her. He must not move! “Okay?”

Her thighs were trembling. “Oh, I…. Oh….” Loki whimpered, and began to rock just slightly, and let out a pleased little whine. “Thor!” she gasped. “Please!”

Thor groaned, and began matching her rocks, and dug his fingers into Loki's thigh. He slid one hand to where they joined, and found her clit with the pad of his thumb. “Loki, Loki, you’re so amazing, look at you, I love you so much….” He babbled it out, incoherent and not caring. Loki was clawing his chest, riding his cock.

He felt her spasm around him as she came, with a broken little moan. “Big big big.” she whimpered. “Finish. Thor, finish!”

Knowing Loki would fight him over stopping, Thor took both her hips in his hand, and rocked upward, lifting her. It only took three rocks, then he was spilling, filling her, and already feeling guilty for it.

Loki sprawled forward against his chest, squirming as if she was trying to climb off him. She gave a laughing groan. “I’m stuck!”

Thor was still catching his breath, head still clearing from orgasm. “What?”

Loki giggled, a bit hysterically. “I can't get off you without moving a certain way, and it hurts when I do! I’m stuck!”

“Oh….” Thor ran soothing hands to her hips, and carefully helped lift her off of him. But he couldn't entirely deny some satisfaction at the idea of her being so trapped.

Loki sprawled against him, replete with pleasure, but made a pained little moan. “Nng. For… special occasions only, I think.”

“‘Never’ is a good special occasion.” Thor said, stroking her protectively. Even if he was able to convince Loki to have more children, he could just sort of… put his tip against her entrance. He was a god of fertility, his sperm could make it a few extra inches. … Several extra inches.

“‘Whenever I want to’ is also an excellent occasion. I liked it." She sighed happily against Thor's side. "It felt... full. I just ache a bit, that's all."

“I don't like it.” Thor said firmly. He'd been too worried over Loki to enjoy it fully.

"I'll get better at it."

"You're shaking." Not bleeding, at least. "I won't do it again."

Loki sighed and tucked her head against him. “You insult me.” she murmured, tone going sleepy.

“Have your revenge; we’re not doing it again.” Loki was pale with pain. And for all her taste for rough play, she always said she didn't enjoy pain.

“I will have my revenge and my way. After sleep.” She nuzzled herself even closer to Thor. “Love you.”

Thor grinned. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	6. Chapter 6

Loki spent a particularly lazy morning lounging in bed with Thor.

She knew Thor was trying to keep her there as long as possible to recover from their second go at vaginal sex, but… she was still rather sore, so she let him think he was clever and had seduced her into staying.

She was braiding his hair, indulging in one of the more time consuming patterns. Let all who looked at him know. Thor might be ever-affectionate, especially with his warriors, but none of them got to spend enough intimate time with him to create such a work.

And his meaning would be completely clear. Asgardians were far less jealous than other races, but they were not completely devoid of it. Caring for a partner’s hair was a perfectly understood language for marking a claim.

The bastard rarely sat still long enough for her to indulge, but now he sat still and patient, pleased to delay her running off. He got to keep her in one place, she got to mark her territory all over his head. It was a decent trade.

“What is that on your arm?” he asked. “You’ve been wearing it since you returned.”

“Jewelry.” The thin gold band around her upper arm nearly looked like jewelry. Almost.

He huffed a laugh. “I did not sleep through every magic lesson, brother. Its marks have the same structure as the runes on our collars. But it does not block your magic.”

She sighed. “It blocks my shifting.”

Thor frowned, considering that for a peaceful few moments. “You used to keep your male form for decades and decades.”

Loki scowled at the back of his head. “Yes, brother dearest,” She doused the words in sarcasm. “I was tortured and threatened for a long time to gain that particular habit.”

“Of course. I’m sorry.”

An awkward silence fell.

Loki sighed. She might have phrased it better, she supposed. “And you’ve seen how I shift back to it sometimes, if I am… threatened. Or I might do it in my sleep. I never practiced holding this form when I’m a man.”

“Are you a man now?”

“I…. Not at the moment? Or… perhaps. I….” He did feel like one, now that Thor had said it. It did not seem to take much these days, to change at least how he thought of himself. “The distinction seems a great deal less important than it used to. I don't even think I’m always one or the other. Which makes it that much easier to shift without intending to.”

Thor made a thoughtful noise.

They... did this now. Talking. Loki no longer clutched every secret to his chest.

Perhaps he could even share a worry?

He considered the idea. As young children, of course, they had shared every mild anxiety that had popped into their heads. But at some point Loki’s troubles had become about Odin, and Thor would become angry, or dismissive, or simply take Odin’s side. Loki had stopped trusting Thor with his fears.

But Thor was not that thoughtless child anymore. Loki, could, perhaps, share such a vulnerability.

Loki bit his lip. “What if it… looks different?”

“Hmm?”

“Our child. What if merely staying in my Asgardian form isn’t enough, and it takes after… some other part of me. We don’t know what I am. It could come out with tentacles or something!” Or blue skin, and red eyes, and a freezing touch. No doubt over Loki’s parentage then.

Thor made another thoughtful noise, and drew in a deep breath, as if preparing to say something important. Loki listened nervously, waiting for Thor to put his worries at ease.

“My guess is a faery.” he said.

Loki sighed, shoulders dropping. “What?”

“You. If you’re not a frost giant, or even half a frost giant. You seem to me like one of the fae.”

Loki was silent a moment, then growled. “You mean those light elves!? You are lucky my hands are busy. You cannot diagnose my species because my personality matches stereotypes!"

“The fae are tricky! And they’re known to disguise their infants and put them with others! And there’s the way you are about gifts….”

“I’m not any way about gifts!”

“You have a thing. About gifts. And trades. And games.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“And power.”

“I will leave your hair a messy, half-finished tangle!” he threatened.

Thor laughed softly. “I mean no insult, brother. It’s only an idea. And what would be wrong with being a faery?”

Loki scowled. Nothing would be wrong, really. She just didn’t entirely like the idea of Thor trying to pin her nature down. He was a shapeshifter, and quite content with that.

Except that the baby might come out blue. Or any number of other things.

“Forget that. I’m talking about the baby. What if it comes out wrong?”

“We will love it no matter what, brother. I only care that it is healthy.”

Loki snorted. “Liar. You want a strong warrior you can teach to have glory in battle.”

Thor grunted. “Perhaps. But I will be happy with healthy! And I will love it regardless.”

Loki did not feel better. Yes, he would love it, but he would be disappointed, and it would hang over the child like a shroud. Even if that were not the case, there was the rest of Asgard to contend with. A pretty little child of Thor would be beloved and doted upon by all. An odd little whelp of Loki would be treated with distant sympathy at best. He could not let her child grow up such a misfit. She would leave with it, she would take it somewhere else, one of those wild little trading worlds where hardly anyone even knew someone their own species.

But no, she couldn’t. He would never leave Fenrir, and Fenrir belonged so perfectly to Asgard. He could survive anywhere, but he thrived here; this was his home. How could she choose between what was best for one child and what was best for the other? Or choose which to stay with? The worry made her sick.

“You must have hopes. Preferences. Surely you want our child to use magic, like you.”

“I wanted a dragon.” Loki muttered.

Thor laughed.

\---------------------------------

“I hate you.”

“I love you.”

“Stop smiling, this is all your fault!”

“I know, I know.”

“I’ve been sick all afternoon, and I can't keep anything down, and my armor is uncomfortable! I hate you!”

“You don't need armor, you have me. Drink this.”

“Keep that foul Asgardian poison away from me! You useless, smug… impregnator!”

“It will help with the nausea.”

“It does no such thing! Uhg, Thor, I feel terrible….”

“Shh, I’ve got you. Shh, shh.”

He let Thor hold him, and stroke his hair.

Family.

Looking after him. Making more family with him. Safety and certainty and home, and being wanted.

Maybe they could have another. Maybe siblings weren't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next installment's in progress, and will feature an Actual Plot, rather than these two dorks just fluffing around! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> \--------
> 
> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
